


Old Devil Moon

by Symone_Nicole



Series: Me & You [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst?, Cheating, Heavy Angst?, I suck at tagging, M/M, Strong Language, bad break ups, break ups, i suck at summaries, terrible revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is told that good things come to an end, and there are countless of love stories that tell one's first love never ends sweetly.  Hanamiya Makoto believed that those stories was just rubbish, and filled with disgusting sappy 'I love you' that only teenage girls and lonely women read.  But now Hanamiya believes the black ink typed neatly in the old smelly pages of romance novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Devil Moon

Hanamiya Makoto frantically moves through the kitchen of their apartment while glancing at the time on his phone, and making sure that he is not leaving anything behind.  Kiyoshi Teppei, Hanamiya’s lover, leans on one of the old counters while holding a cup of tea in his hand as he watches his lover’s movements throughout their apartment. 

 

“Do you have everything?” Kiyoshi asks as he crosses his arms across his bare chest with the ceramic cup, which has ‘he loves green tea’ written across it elegantly, slightly touching his arms.

 

“Yeah,” Hanamiya sighs while grabbing the handle of his suitcase.

 

“Proper Identification? Proof of insurance? Please tell me that you have your passport-”

 

“Are you my fucking mother?” Hanamiya snarls as he rolls his eyes, “yes I have all of those things and more.” 

 

Kiyoshi chuckles as he sets his tea down on the counter and strides towards his lover.  His large hand rubs down Hanamiya’s crisp suit as he smiles brightly up at his lover, “I am your boyfriend who is going to miss you while you on your business trip, overseas, for an entire year.”

 

Hanamiya rolls his eyes, “you will be fine, and it is not like we will stop talking to each other.” 

Kiyoshi hums as he rubs his hands up his boyfriend chest, and he can feel the small metal piercing underneath the shirt, “make sure to e-mail me every day, especially when you wake up and when you go to bed.  Also,” Kiyoshi states as he takes Hanamiya’s tie in his hands and slowly moves up the black fabric, “whenever you have free time we can video call to give you some… ” Kiyoshi pauses as he slowly adjusts the black tie, “sexual relief.” 

 

Kiyoshi’s hands cup Hanamiya’s face as he smiles brightly at his scowling boyfriend, “anything else mom?” Hanamiya mocks as he rolls his eyes.

 

“Think of me whenever you check the time on your new watch,” Kiyoshi responds with a goofy smile as Hanamiya looks down at the new Rolex watch on his wrist, it is silver with a onyx face and a circle of diamonds on the case.  The new Rolex watch was a gift from Kiyoshi to his lover, which was given to him yesterday on the night of their anniversary.  “Keep track of the time and hurry back to me, Makoto,” Kiyoshi whispers into his lover’s ear before he claims Hanamiya’s lips, which was happily received.

 

Kiyoshi slowly pulls away from the kiss, and he licks his lips as he admires Hanamiya’s slightly flushed cheeks. Hanamiya clicks his tongue, “now are you done here? I have a plane to catch-”

 

“Oh yeah, definitely send me an e-mail when you land or I will worry,” Kiyoshi responds as he watches Hanamiya eyes roll, “I love you, Makoto.”

 

“I know, I know,” Hanamiya snarls as his cellphone buzzes and he looks down at the message, “I’m leaving,” Hanamiya states as he strolls past Kiyoshi and head towards the apartment door. Hanamiya stops in front of the door and he releases the handle of his suitcase and he suddenly turns around, his entire face is a dark red as he stomps towards Kiyoshi.

 

Kiyoshi eyes widen and he scratches his head at Hanamiya’s strange actions as he watches Hanamiya approach him, “What’s wr-”

 

“I lo-lov-love you too,” Hanamiya snarls as he gives Kiyoshi a murderous glare, “Teppei.”  Kiyoshi eyes water up but he did not see the fist that was flying towards his face.  Hanamiya’s sends a right hook towards Kiyoshi’s face, while biting down on his lips and he watches the impact of his fist as it lands on his lover’s cheek.  Hanamiya smirks as he watches Kiyoshi’s large body land on the kitchen floor, and he lets go of a deep breathe as he regains his composure.

 

Kiyoshi groans as he lays on the kitchen floor, and he slowly lifts himself up while rubbing his now swollen cheek as he watches his boyfriend walk out their apartment.  Kiyoshi laughs loudly, “shit shit shit,” he groans as he holds on to his aching cheek. 

 

That was the first time that Hanamiya Makoto every told Kiyoshi that he loved him, and Hanamiya swore to Kiyoshi that he would never say something so disgusting.  At first it was difficult for them both to be separated from each other however with the power of the technology the couple was able to communicate and satisfy some of their needs.

It has been a year since Hanamiya Makoto left for his business trip, and he stands in the middle of his cold apartment while biting his lips, his face turning red, and his eyes narrowing on the message on his cellphone, which he grips tightly.  The message reads: ‘ _ Kiyoshi married Aida Riko yesterday.’ _

 

Hanamiya snarls as he rips his tie from his neck as he storms further into his apartment and everything looks like it is in its place. “This is a shitty fucking joke,” Hanamiya snarls as he throws open his bedroom door and finds the bed to be neatly made.  Hanamiya’s spots a white envelope lying on top of the sheets of his bed, and he quickly strides towards the bed and picks up the envelope and quickly rips the top.  He pulls out the letter from the envelope and his pupils dilate eyes as he reads the words on the letter repeatedly, it says: ‘ _ Dear Hanamiya, by the time you see this letter you probably have already found out that I am married to Riko. I am going to do right by her since she is carrying my child _ .’ 

 

Hanamiya breathes heavily as he reads the brief letter with no apology with no further explanation, and lets go of the letter as tears stream down his face.  Hanamiya throws his head back as running his hands throughout his his hair.  His face grows red as he looks at the contents inside of his bedroom, which is decorated with pictures of him and Kiyoshi, that is filled with, now painful, memories. Hanamiya quickly takes off his suit jacket and throws it on the floor as he storms towards the closet.

 

Hanamiya opens the closet doors to find that all of Kiyoshi belongings are gone, and then He frantically opens all the dresser drawers to find all of Kiyoshi contents are no longer in the correct place. Hanamiya’s eyes slowly turn red as more tears pour stream down his face, “you fucking bastard, I am going to kill you,” he snarls with a very shaky voice.

 

Later that night, Kiyoshi Teppei stands outside the apartment door and he takes a deep breath as he unlocks the door.  He peeks his head inside to find that it is completely dark, and he slowly and rather carefully walks inside and his head snaps up when he hears a loud crunching sound.  Kiyoshi lifts his foot to notice that he stepped on a piece of glass, and once the moonlight shines through the window of their apartment he realizes that Hanamiya has destroyed the apartment.  There is glass covering almost the entire floor; the couch is flipped over, with the cushions scattered across the floor and they are ripped open with the stuffing come out; the flat screen TV has a huge hole in the screen; he notices the decorative pots that held the plants were smashed onto the floor and cover the floor with dirt and ceramic pieces. 

 

Kiyoshi follows the path of destruction as his hand clenches the material of his shirt, which is over his heart.  Kiyoshi continues to carefully tread inside his wrecked apartment as he notices all the broken, smashed, and damaged objects and when he makes his way into the kitchen he finds even more destruction. The dining table chairs are lying on the floor, broken, and the table seems to look like as if Hanamiya attempt to split it in half.  More glass crunches under his step and his hand slightly shakes once he notices the scatter of blood on the counter, and scatters of blood on the floor.  Kiyoshi lets go of the deep breath as he reaches up to open the door of the cabinet; however, when his hand does not reach the handle he notices that the counter doors are hanging off the hinges.  Kiyoshi looks up in the cabinet and he finally looks down on the floor to see a broken ceramic piece that has ‘green tea’ written over the broken piece, and when he bends down to pick up the ceramic piece he finds another ceramic piece that has ‘black coffee’ written on it.  “I should have brought you with me the first time,” Kiyoshi mumbles as he stands up and leaves the broken pieces on the ground.  Kiyoshi sighs as he looks at the destruction surrounding him, and he rubs his face before he ventures further into his old apartment. 

 

As Kiyoshi bravely ventures further into the apartment he still steps over broken glass, but it is hard to see anything in the barely lit hallway.  He stands in front of the door of his former love nest, and he slowly reaches out for the doorknob, which he slowly turns the knob, and he quietly pushes the door open.  Kiyoshi peeks inside his bedroom and notices that clothes are flung on the floor, which are the clothing that he has bought Hanamiya.  However, his gifts are not the only thing that decorates the floor but pictures of him and Hanamiya, which a majority of the cherished photos have been cut up.  Kiyoshi facial expression remains blank when he notices the broken Rolex lying on the floor, but his eyes widen when he sees Hanamiya lying on the bed, his back turn towards him, and Kiyoshi can visually see that Hanamiya’s body is shaking, and he can softly hear his cries.

 

Kiyoshi turns his head back when he feels a hand on top of his shoulder, he turns around and comes face to face with Hara Kazuya.  Hara Kazuya nods his head towards the living room as he walks away, and Kiyoshi relaxes his hand on the doorknob before he follows Kazuya to the living room.  The two men stand among the destruction in the living room, “you have a lot of balls coming back here tonight.” 

 

“I know,” Kiyoshi responds as he looks around at the destruction of the property, “I left something behind but Makoto destroyed it already.”

 

“How the hell did you think he was going to react, Kiyoshi?” 

 

Kiyoshi meets Kazuya furious glare but does not respond and Kazuya sighs, “he tried to rip his piercings off from his body.  I had to sedate him with a drug. You should have told h-”

 

“It does not matter,” Kiyoshi mumbles as he shifts his weight in his stance, which crushes the glass underneath his shoes even more.

 

“IT does not matter?” Kazuya repeats as his voice slightly escalates, “do you not see what your dumb ass decision did to him?”

 

“Regardless if I told him, Makoto still would have been pissed.”

 

“So you decided to completely break his-”

 

“He is not the only one hurting,” Kiyoshi snaps as he starts to walk towards the door, “take care of him Kazuya,” he demands as he opens the door and he does not look back as he walks away from his former love nest for the last time.

  
“I am going to but not because you told me,” Kazuya mumbles to himself as he turns on the lights while looking at the proof of Hanamiya’s wrath, “now I have to clean up all this shit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like reading this or even loved it. I enjoy writing this series Me & You, and there is only one more part left, which has nine chapters and then this series will be complete!   
> Thank you so much for reading, I decided to post this tonight because I have not posted anything in a while and mostly to inform my readers, just in case if you read any of my other works, that I will not be focusing on writing until finals are over, which my last final is Thursday night. Since this was already written I decided to go ahead and post it. 
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this work and please feel free to leave feedback and/or comments!  
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole  
> P.S. I apologize for any mistakes, which they will be fixed on a later date.


End file.
